Waking up first
by DannyisaWolfblood
Summary: Laura wakes up before Danny, or so she thinks.


**Laura wakes up before Danny, or so she thinks.**

Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimetres away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, "Well if you won't do it, I will."

Laura's eyes open slowly as the haze of sleep lifts from her mind; the only sounds of birds chirping and the occasional car from below, her vision is filled with bright orange. Laura shifts her head from its previous position in the crook of Danny's neck and the corners of her lips curve into a smile as she watches her girlfriend still sleeping. Laura shifts her body slightly so she can prop herself on her left arm, her right arm is still looped around Danny's torso and her right leg still tangled in between both of Danny's.

Laura glances at the alarm clock on Danny's bedside table, **6:14.** Laura frowns, usually Danny is awake and up by 6 am. Even on the days that she doesn't go for a run she's usually awake by now. Laura turns her attention back to her sleeping girlfriend; the early morning light of dawn shining through the gaps in the curtains and causing Danny's bright hair to glow like a flame on her pillow. Laura could spend hours counting the fine dusting of freckles that covers Danny's face. On multiple occasions Laura has tried kissing each freckle but the task has proven too difficult, especially when Danny decides to kiss her back. Laura's goal is to one-day kiss every freckle on Danny's back.

Laura leans forward, her eyes focusing on Danny's lips. Laura licks her own lips as she leans closer. Laura's lips are mere centimetres from Danny's lips when she hesitates. She doesn't want to wake Danny up just yet. Laura leans back; her warm brown eyes locking on to Danny's bright blue.

Danny smiles "Well if you won't do it, I will," says Danny. Danny props her self up on one arm and reaches forward to cup Laura's face with her free hand. She strokes Laura's cheek as she closes the gap between their lips. The kiss is tender, Danny pulling Laura's bottom lip between her own. After a couple more moments Danny pulls back, "So why did you hesitate?" she asks.

"I thought you were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you," replies Laura. "How come you're still in bed, usually your up by now?" Laura asks.

"It's Sunday and you looked too peaceful to disturb; that and you're wrapped around me like a koala, moving with out waking you would have been impossible," says Danny, humour lacing her voice.

Laura rolls her eyes "well you are as tall as a tree, just extra huggable," jokes Laura. Danny pretends to be outraged. Laura leans forward and kisses Danny again. "So I don't know about you but I could really go for breakfast," says Laura; a dog woofs from beyond the door. "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks so," jokes Laura.

Danny hums, "Breakfast sounds good, full English?" she asks Laura, Laura nods eagerly and disentangles her self from Danny and they both hop out of bed. Danny opens the door and a chocolate coloured Labrador trots in, her tail wagging happily. "Morning Cocoa" says Danny. Cocoa barks happily and follows Danny at her heels.

In the kitchen Danny goes straight for the pantry and pulls out a cup of dry food and a sachet of dog food. She places both in Cocoa's dog bowl. Cocoa sits patiently beside her bowl, her tail wagging. Danny gives Cocoa the command and Cocoa digs in and starts gulping down her food.

Laura is laying out the various items for their own breakfast; Danny throws the rubbish away and comes up behind Laura encircling the smaller girl in her arms. She leans down and places a kiss on Laura's cheek.

"I love you," says Danny.

Laura turns around and wraps her arms around Danny's neck; she kisses Danny on the lips. "I love you too," Laura replies "toast or English muffins?" she asks.

"English muffins, if we're having a full English breakfast we should have English muffins," replies Danny.

"And then an Agent Carter marathon?" asks Laura grinning. Danny chuckles and nods.


End file.
